Porque yo estaré ahí
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Han pasado tres meses desde que un hecho cambio por completo las historias de Antonio y Lovino.Una extraña atmósfera los rodea cada vez que ambos se encuentran solos.Antonio ha perdido interés en su beca artística para la universidad…¿A qué se debe esto? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso hace tres meses en aquel puente?El destino se encarga de separar corazones pero también de unirlos


_"Ni si quiera sé por qué me enamore de una persona como tú…"_ Recordó las palabras de Antonio…habían sido palabras tan…hirientes.

Parejas: España x Romano (Antonio x Lovino)

Contenido: Un poco de OCC, Yaoi, Romance, Universo Alerno (UA), Drama, Muerte de un personaje

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores! Aquí yo de nuevo publicando un pequeño one-shot

Lovino: El cual también será dramático =.=

Antonio: Hikari está obsesionada un poco con el dramatismo

Hikari: si, pero espero que sea solo momentáneo. ¡Vallamos al punto! Hetalia no es mío, si fuese mío la serie además de ser educativa sería 100% yaoi y España violaría a Lovi en cada capítulo (?) ok no XD, Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz…el fic solo fue por ocio y sin ningún otro fin. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

El chico frunció el ceño al sentir como la luz matutina se filtraba entre sus cortinas para iluminar la habitación. Se removió un rato mas entre sus sábanas hasta que finalmente abrió lentamente sus párpados, dejando ver sus somnolientos ojos olivos.

-Bastardo si no te apuras llegarás tarde- Le intentaba apresurar el italiano, quién ya estaba vestido y recargado en el marco de la habitación. El otro no contestó nada, se paró perezoso de la cama y caminó hasta el baño, salió duchado y se dirigió a la cocina, aun sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Hoy tenemos que llegar temprano a la universidad…después del medio día nos darán la lista para los becados en la clase de arte- El español no contestó y siguió hundido en su sencillo plato de cereal. Cuando lo hubo acabado, se levantó por su abrigo y su mochila.

-Hey Lovino…-contestó con la voz apagada, sin siquiera ver al mencionado- Si fueras seleccionado para la beca en Roma…la aceptarías ¿cierto?

-Eh?! Por supuesto que sí idiota, regresaría a mi natal Italia como un héroe y me dedicaría al arte durante la universidad- Después de dicha respuesta hubo un silencio, el cual duró varios minutos, ambos sin chocar miradas y con cierto ambiente de desolación llenando el pequeño departamento

-Si…tu contestarías así…en cambio yo, estoy reconsiderando mi decisión- Antonio dio un largo suspiro y ambos salieron del departamento.

Lovino, quien iba unos cuantos pasos atrás de Antonio, observaba la cera, el cielo, los edificios y casas de aquella Madrid donde había vivido los últimos años estudiando la preparatoria. Ambos iban a Hetalia Gakuen, una escuela prestigiosa de chicos ricos, donde se estudiaban las artes, la música, cocina, la ciencia y la tecnología, claro está que, además de los niños ricos que lograban pagar la elevada colegiatura, también estaban aquellos afortunados, que gracias a algún talento lograban ser becados dentro de la escuela, y ahí estaban nuestros dos ejemplos. Ambos habían sido becados por su talento en la pintura al óleo. Los dos habían sido seleccionados para tal vez ser escogidos para recibir una beca en la universidad de Arte en la ciudad de Roma, Italia, de donde era originario Lovino.

Mientras Lovino se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos, la mirada de Antonio se encontraba apagada, en su rostro yacía su siempre hermosa sonrisa, pero sus ojos habían perdido todo rastro de brillo y alegría desde hace ya tres meses…en aquel día donde "eso" había sucedido, sin que nadie lo quisiera.

-¡Hey! ¡Toño!- gritó un chico peliplateado de ojos rojizos mientras se le colgaba al cuello al español- ¿Que sucede con ese semblante tan poco awesome en la mañana? Kesesese

-Oh vamos Gilbert…-intentó contestar con una sonrisa fingida- tú…lo sabes…-Gilbert detuvo su estruendosa risa al notar el tema al que se dirigía aquella conversación por lo que decidió intentar hablar de otra cosa

-Como siempre tan poco sensible- Una cuarta persona se integró al grupo. Chico austriaco con una elegante postura y un pequeño lunar en la barbilla- Gilbert, no debes saludar de ese modo a las personas – Roderich jaló del brazo a su novio para alejarlo de Antonio para que pudiese respirar con un poco mas de tranquilidad-

-Los idiotas siempre serán idiotas- susurró Lovino al ponerse junto a Antonio, quien solo se irguió levemente al sentir una extraña brisa

-Hoy es el día del recibimiento de becas…deberías mostrarte un poco mas entusiasmado y menos pálido- Le regaño con un tono severo el austriaco, Antonio solo rió nerviosamente

-Al señorito el día de hoy le entregarán su beca por la clase de piano ¿cierto? Ah…los becados tienen tantos beneficios…-suspiró dando a entender su exagerado sarcasmo

-No todos podemos venir de una familia de ricos y lograr pagar una colegiatura Gilbert-contestó Antonio soltando unas pequeñas risitas, a veces el ego de joven rico se le subía a la cabeza al pobre Gilbert

El grupo de estudiantes caminó a paso lento hacia la escuela, Antonio y Gilbert platicando muy ruidosamente (especialmente por el peliplateado), mientras que unos pasos atrás Roderich y Lovino solo compartían el mismo aire sin entrelazar nada más que suspiros.

Todos llegaron a la escuela donde cada quién se separó para ir a su respectivo salón, todos excepto Antonio y Lovino, quienes habían tenido la cursi idea de tener todas las clases juntas al principio del año para compartir más tiempo como novios.

Cada uno se sentó en su pupitre correspondiente (los cuales estaban juntos). Lovino se sentó estrepitosamente, aun con el seño fruncido, un poco molesto por la compañía de Roderich y Gilbert de camino a la escuela, cuando sintió la mirada de Antonio sobre él

-¿Sucede algo, idiota?- Habló con su acento nada amable

-Debo estar imaginando cosas…- Susurró simplemente como respuesta

Las horas pasaron y las clases seguían con su transcurso normal, pero algo era diferente. El tan siempre alegre y atento Antonio no había si quiera sacado algún cuaderno en todas las materias pasadas, sus ojos sin brillo alguno miraban al frente, aunque sin ver nada en particular, llamando la atención de su acompañante que solo fruncía mas su ceño e intentaba ignorarlo.

-Fernández Carriedo! – La voz aguda y reprimente de la profesora de Literatura, fue lo que sacó de su conciencia al castaño más alto, quien dio un saltito al notar la presencia de su profesora a lado suyo – Joven Fernández Carriedo, si no quiere prestar atención ni estar presente dentro de mi clase, le invito a que se quede en el pasillo

-Lo siento profesora…-dijo en apenas un murmullo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta del salón de clases, seguido por Lovino quien lo acompañaba solo para vigilar que el español no fueses a hacer algo idiota

-¿Eres idiota? Aunque logres la beca el día de hoy…si no pasas todas tus materias no serás capaz de graduarte, grandísimo bastardo…-dijo mientras se recargaba en el pilar con los brazos cruzados y su ceño siempre fruncido

-Ah...-soltó un suspiro mientras se recargaba en el mismo pilar, solo a unos centímetros de distancia- Lovino…Te amo…-susurró mientras posaba su mirada en el suelo, con un tono de voz tan débil que casi parecía que estaba reteniendo algunas lagrimas para no soltarse a llorar.

Debido a la repentina frase Lovino solo desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba, aunque en el fondo le gustaba, en verdad le encantaba oír aun en la presente situación las frases cursis y amorosas por parte de su novio

-Yo también…-dijo con el mismo tono que lo había hecho el castaño más alto…si tan solo "eso" nunca hubiese pasado…todo sería como antes

Ambos deambularon un rato por los pulidos pasillos de lo que, en vez de parecer escuela, tenía inmensidades necesarias para poder ser un palacio. La campana sonó una hora más tarde, dando por terminada la última clase de la mañana y el comienzo de las clases artísticas y humanísticas.

Los dos chicos regresaron al salón antes abandonado por ir por la mochila y encaminarse a su salón de pintura al oleo, de camino a este ultimo salón un chico, tan solo un poco más bajo que el propio Lovino chocó de frente con Antonio, quien reconoció de inmediato al chico y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomodo

-Feli ¡hola!- contestó intentando sonar animado, al ver como el otro también ponía un semblante un poco incomodo- ¿De camino a tu clase de dibujo?

-¡Sí! Mi última hora libre he estado con Ludwig por lo que se me ha hecho un poco tarde- dijo posando una sonrisita boba y un leve sonrojo

-¿¡EH?! ¡Feliciano idiota! ¿¡Cómo pudiste haber pasado tanto tiempo con el estúpido macho patatas?!- dijo un enojado Lovino que de un momento a otro solo quería golpear la tonta cara del alemán hasta que quedara irreconocible.

Aun con las palabras de Lovino, ni Feliciano ni Antonio se movieron de su lugar, pasaron algunos segundos y ambos soltaron una risita baja…aunque algo melancólica

-Lovino me gritaría…-dijo el mellizo menor cuando terminó de reír- Ya han pasado tres meses…-Feliciano entrecerró sus ojos como hundiéndose en sus recuerdos, aquellos que perturbaban su mente cada vez que el nombre de su hermano mayor se mencionaba

-Lo siento Feliciano…-dijo Antonio viendo al suelo y apretando con fuerza sus puños, ¿Cuántas veces ya se había disculpado con el menor sin haberse sentido mejor?

-Antonio…te he dicho que tu no fuiste el culpable…mi hermanito solo se dejo llevar por el momento-las lágrimas se posaban nuevamente en los parpados del menor aunque intentaba no dejarlas correr

-Lovino…mi culpa... ¡LA MUERTE DE LOVINO FUE POR MI CULPA!- dijo sin poder controlar su tono de voz. Su mano oculto su ojo derecho intentando mantener la poca rectitud que le quedaba- ¡Si yo no hubiera dicho aquellas cosas!... ¡Lovino nunca hubiera saltado!

-¡SI! ¡ES VERDAD!...- dijo también en un grito Feliciano captando la atención de su acompañante- Ese día… ¡ese día tú dijiste palabras cortantes! ¡Palabras equivocadas y dichas por impulso!, pero…aun así, aun así…-la voz del italiano se iba quebrando a medida que intentaba hablar, ya con las lagrimas recorriéndole las mejillas-mi hermanito también solo lo hizo en un impulso…si tan solo yo me hubiera quedado en casa esa tarde…si yo hubiera oído sus preocupaciones…le hubiera podido hacer recapacitar… ¡no estuve cuando necesitaba consuelo!...yo no estuve…-El italiano ya lloraba con todo lo que tenía sin importarle que su nariz se enrojeciera y sus ojos se hincharan, aun a tres meses la muerte de su hermano aun le dolía, aun permanecía presente

Lovino quien veía todo aun recordaba aquel día tan mencionado en la plática, él lo sabía perfectamente: estaba muerto. Si, era así la realidad… ¿Por qué seguía él ahí? Dolía, en verdad dolía haber muerto por una razón tan estúpida…pero lo que más dolía era ver a su estúpido español y a su idiota hermano menor llorando de esa forma por algo que fue su propia decisión (una decisión mal tomada debemos decir). ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para que tomara esa estúpida decisión?

Aun recordaba ese día como si hubiese sido el día de ayer. Era uno de esos días con clima horrible, cualquier persona con un razonamiento saludable no saldría a la espantosa tormenta que se avecinaba, pero definitivamente en tema principal en la casa de Antonio no era el clima. Antonio era un chico becado en Hetalia Gakuen, aunque amaba la pintura al oleo su talento no era tan deslumbrante como el de su pareja, lo cual, aunque no fuese de manera consciente, lo sacaba un poco de sus casillas al oír como Lovino se lo repetía en su cara.

-¡Aléjate! Lovino…yo no creía que fueras alguien así…-dijo un enfurecido Antonio quien solo se mantenía alejado del italiano ya que por su mismo enojo se veía capaz de darle un merecido puñetazo (cosa de la cual tal vez se arrepentiría)

-¡Idiota! ¿¡Porque no te sientas con un carajo e intentas oírme?! – dijo intentando acercarse al más alto quien daba pasos atrás paras mantener la distancia

-¡Lo lamento! Sí, ¡soy un completo idiota! Es por eso que a comparación de ti, ¡yo necesito esforzarme y practicar más! ¡Necesito el doble o el triple de horas más que tú practicando! ¡No soy un chico con verdadero talento! ¡No soy como tu Lovino! ¡Y tampoco necesito que me lo digas enfrente de mi cara cuando yo mismo lo veo!

Este tipo de discusiones eran algo repetitivas para ambos…aunque esta era la primera vez que en verdad la discusión se tornaba hacia un rumbo peligroso

-¡Solo tres meses Lovino! ¡Tengo tres estúpidos meses para lograr que esta pintura luzca como yo deseo!- dijo al momento que tiraba algunos frascos de pinturas de la mesa que tenía a lado, tiñendo de una extraña mezcla de colores el suelo y parte de sus zapatos

-¡Hey idiota bastardo! ¡A mí no me vas a venir a gritarme mariconadas como esas! ¡Sólo estaba dando mi opinión! ¡Mierda! ¡Uno ya no puede decir nada malo de tus pinturas porque te conviertes en una persona completamente diferente!

-"Tus pinturas son una mierda a comparación de las mías"… ¿¡eso es una opinión Lovino?!-Antonio no aguantaba su enojo, cuando llegaba a este punto no había vuelta atrás para detenerlo- Si yo no cuento con tu apoyo para este tipo de cosas ¡no te necesito mas a mi lado!

Silencio. ¿Lovino había escuchado bien? No importaba cuantas veces tuvieran pequeñas discusiones, esta era la primera vez que oía decir ese tipo de cosas a Antonio, ¿¡en verdad iba a romper con él por un insignificante comentario?!

-¡Eres estúpido! ¡No te voy a decir mentiras sobre algo que obviamente no está bien! Yo solo…

-¡Lovino!-Interrumpió al otro, no aguantaba seguir oyendo sus comentarios que ni siquiera eran de ayuda-Cállate…Si crees que en verdad…no soy digno para ser tu pareja, es mejor que dejemos nuestra relación aquí

-¡Estúpido yo no estoy diciendo eso…!- Lovino calló al ver como Antonio lanzaba unos frascos más a su casi terminada pintura, estropeándola por completo- ¡Idiota! ¿¡Que carajos estas..?!

-¡Déjame!- gritó antes de que si quiera Lovino pudiese acercarse- Ni si quiera sé por qué me enamore de una persona como tú…se supone que las parejas se ayudan… ¡pero tú solo logras estropearlo más! ¿¡Como esperas que te ame si actúas de esa manera?!- después del comentario una vez más el silencio inundó la habitación, donde solo se oían las fuertes respiraciones por parte de Antonio, quien aun intentaba controlarse- Largo…Lovino no te quiero ver…vete de mi casa por favor

-¡Bastardo Antonio!- Lovino se acercó al español y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, haciendo que este perdiera un poco de equilibrio, aunque se abstuvo a responderle el golpe- ¡Estas actuando como un verdadero estúpido! ¡Bien! ¡Si quieres que por tus tontas pinturas de nena lo nuestro termine, por mi mejor!-Lovino tomó su mochila y de un portazo salió de la casa del castaño

¿Qué demonios le ocurría a Antonio? Antes, no importaba cuantas veces le dijera cosas así el se sobreponía y lograba hacer un mejor trabajo… ¿¡cual había sido la diferencia ahora?! Lovino caminaba de forma rápida a dirección de su casa, estaba enojado, enojado con Antonio pero también con él mismo.

-¡Hey Feliciano idiota ven ahora mismo!-dijo entrando a su residencia mientras llamaba a su hermano menor, quien no dio señales de vida-¡Hey!- Lovino recorrió parte de la casa, buscando a su hermano menor, hasta que en la mesa del comedor encontró una nota escrita por el menor:

_"Estoy en casa de Ludwig y me quedaré a dormir. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela hermanito…Si quieres cenar hay pasta en el refrigerador, ¡esta deliciosa! Te quiero_

_-Feliciano-"_

-Tsk…- Tronó los dientes al leer la nota. Ya después se encargaría de desfigurar el rostro de su hermano y del tonto macho patatas. La nota solo hizo que su enojo aumentará, ¿¡por qué demonios?! ¿¡Por qué tenía que estar tan enojado y triste por algo de lo que no era culpable?!...esperen un momento… ¿triste?

Lovino no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y se acostó en el mullido sillón, por tanto enojo hasta se le había quitado el hambre

-Maldición estúpido Antonio…-dijo mientras cubría con la parte interna de su brazo ambos ojos, aun intentando calmar su propio humor. _"Ni si quiera sé por qué me enamore de una persona como tú…"_ Recordó las palabras de Antonio…habían sido palabras tan…hirientes. Lo sabía…lo sabía desde un principio que no había persona que lo pudiera aguantar y menos aún amar…siempre, desde pequeño había sido la sombra de los talentos de su hermano menor, de hecho el que Antonio lo aguantara durante varios meses en una relación era sorprendente, si lo sabía desde entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué llego a creer que Antonio iba a ser la excepción?

La lluvia azotaba con sus gotas los vidrios de la casa, era una horrorosa tormenta que venía acompañada con neblina y vientos bastantes fuertes, y todo este clima del asco solo lograba deprimir más con sus propios pensamientos al italiano mayor.

-Maldita sea…me vale un bledo si Feliciano esta con el maldito alemán- dijo marcando el celular de su hermano desde el suyo. Odiaba eso…cada vez que se encontraba en problemas siempre necesitaba contárselo Feliciano para poder controlarse, era una vergüenza como hermano mayor

-El número que usted marco está apagado o fuera del área de servicio…- dijo la grabadora al momento que Lovino volvía a maldecir, genial la tormenta no solo estaba haciendo del asco su humor, sino también había tirado las redes de comunicación, mil veces maldición

-Mierda…todo por culpa de ese tonto…- ¡Que no lo dejarán pensar maldita sea! Y venía lo peor, ahora… ¡con un demonio estaba llorando!... ¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando como una nena? ¡Sólo era Antonio! Si, aquel que siempre le decía buenos días con su estúpida sonrisa y se despedían con un apasionado beso, aquel que hasta hace unas horas le había dicho que ya no le encontraba sentido a seguir amándole, a ese estúpido Antonio al que le había creído todas sus mentiras de "siempre te amaré Lovino" ¡que no lo joda y mejor se vaya a vivir su estúpida vida con sus estúpidos cuadros!

Si, exactamente a Lovino ya no le importaba ni un comino que ocurría con Antonio, si justo así, así de fácil y sencillo…o al menos eso se suponía, eso pensaba mientras salía de su casa, eso pensaba mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la casa del español…

-No… ¡yo no iré a disculparme! Yo sabía que ese tonto se cansaría…de mí…-se murmuró lo último para sí mismo, su voz era opacada por la gran tormenta y ni una silueta humana se veía por las calles solitarias. Subía a paso lento el puente peatonal mientras se sujetaba fuertemente intentando no resbalar con el cemento húmedo… ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? No, él no quería regresar a casa de Antonio solo para oír de nuevo las hirientes palabras, tampoco quería ir pidiendo ayuda como niñita a la casa del macho patatas donde estaba su hermano menor…estaba solo en estos momentos, solo con sus pensamientos los cuales no eran una ayuda realmente…

Solo quería recuperar a Antonio…solo quería captar una vez más su atención, solo quería volver a oír sus tontos "te amo" mientras esbozaba la tonta sonrisa que se cargaba en su jodido rostro atrayente que tanto le gustaba ver.

Antes de que se diese cuenta se encontraba parado del otro lado del barandal justo en la cima del puente, un paso en falso y lo esperaría caer una distancia de 6 metros aproximadamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se encontraba de ese lado del puente? Sus manos estaban temblando y las lluvia hacia que el pavimento fuese resbaloso, esperaba que aquello que caía por sus mejillas fuesen gotas de agua y no exactamente lágrimas

-No… ¿Qué mierdas hago?...-se dijo a si mismo sintiendo los fuertes vientos chocar con su piel mientras sentía que sus manos temblaban igual que sus piernas. ¿Estaba en serio pensando en saltar? No…tenía miedo…maldita sea no podía dejarse caer…pero lo que más temor le estaba provocando es que por breves momentos el saltar no le parecía tan mala idea.

-Este no soy yo… ¡no huiré como un marica, maldita sea!- dicho esto, con cuidado intento pasar su pierna izquierda por el barandal, pero el destino se le puso en contra y resbaló hacia el vacío, salvándose solo por la pequeña suerte de haber podido agarrarse con su mano derecha, aunque no por demasiado tiempo

-¡Esto no está pasando, demonios!...-dijo intentando recuperarse, pero con la lluvia y el viento la misión se complicaba bastante más de lo que ya era- Antonio eres un idiota…tus pinturas no eran tan malas…tú no eras tan bastardo como yo lo decía tantas veces… ¡idiota, idiota!-sentía como a cada palabra las fuerzas de sus dedos lo abandonaban y no lograba recuperarse, en cualquier momento se soltaría- Ti amo…-susurró cuando ya no logró sentir la superficie solida en su mano, una espesa neblina lo rodeo…tal vez en cuestión de segundos vería la tan llamada "luz" y su vida pasando en su mente rápidamente…nada, solo sentía como bajaba y bajaba…pero en esos momentos, no pensaba en su hermano, no pensaba en su beca, ni en su familia que lo esperaba en Italia, pensaba en un español: cabello castaño, piel bronceada y ojos verde olivo…ah sí tan solo fuera capaz de protegerlo, si tan solo fuera capaz de seguir con él para siempre…

Y ahora él estaba ahí, solo viendo a su bastardo novio y a su idiota hermano aun llorando por su patética muerte, no sabía si era un fantasma o un espíritu, era lo que menos le importaba, ni tampoco sabía cual fue exactamente el instante en que había vuelto a ver a Antonio después de haber caído de tal altura, simplemente sabía que estaba ahí muerto, cuidando aquella persona que tanto amo mientras estaba aun con vida

-Hermanito…lo siento…-Lovino tronó sus dientes al oír otra disculpa por parte de su hermano, ¿es que no lo entendían? La culpa fue 100% de él…no culpaba ni siquiera a Antonio, debió de haberlo comprendido, las palabras que uno dice cuando está al borde de la furia nunca salen como en verdad nos sentimos.

-Lo siento Feli…te hice recordar cosas dolorosas…-dijo mientras revolvía levemente el cabello del italiano menor- ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! ¡Tienes que ir por tu beca a tu clase de dibujo! –dijo intentando retomar un semblante alegre mientras le tendía la mano a Feliciano, quien por las lágrimas y el dolor del recuerdo ya se encontraba sentado en el suelo. Feliciano tomo la mano del español y se puso de pie mientras se limpiaba los rastros de las lágrimas

-Lo siento yo también…ve~~ creo que ambos deberíamos darnos prisa…

-Si…creo que si- dijo mas en un suspiro desmotivado, ambos se despidieron y retomaron sus caminos, Lovino por supuesto siguiendo a Antonio, quien había recuperado su semblante serio

-Idiota no pongas esa estúpida cara- seguía pronunciando Lovino, aunque sabía perfectamente que desde el día de su muerte Antonio ya no le escuchaba mas- Las becas son dadas por puntaje de la pintura anual…mientras más arriba estén nuestros nombres mejor aceptación tendremos en las escuelas extranjeras…¿¡al menos me estas escuchando maldito bastardo?!-dijo mientras se acercaba al brazo izquierdo de su acompañante…al menos estando muerto tenía una forma de manifestarse, si se acercaba un poco lograba provocarle escalofríos al mayor, aunque si se acercaba demasiado solo lograba bajarle la presión y mandarlo al hospital (ya había ocurrido una vez, por lo que tomó en cuenta su distancia para que esta fuese prudente)

Antonio sintió como su piel se "enchinaba" al momento que sentía una extraña brisa proveniente de su lado, que lo hizo dar un saltito, aquellas sensaciones eran bastante comunes los últimos días pero aun no lograba descubrir ni el por qué ni tampoco acostumbrarse a ellas

-Debo estar demasiado estresado…eso es todo-se revolvió a si mismo su cabello y entró al salón de pintura al óleo, realmente no tenía demasiados entusiasmos para ver la lista, pero como si alguien invisible lo arrastrara hacia el frente llego a la lista y no pudo evitar buscar su nombre y el de Lovino (quien había entregado una pintura antes de su muerte).

"Lovino Vargas" decía en los primeros lugares de la lista, tal vez si aun estuviera vivo estaría presumiéndole su buen talento en la pintura. Antonio sonrió levemente al imaginarse esta escena, aunque fue interrumpido al leer su nombre justo por debajo del de Lovino.

-Tsk…lo siento ¿está bien?- dijo Lovino cruzándose de brazos como si en verdad lo lograra oír- Tus pinturas…no eran malas, solo tenías que esforzarte mas-se sonrojó levemente… ¡por dios estaba muerto! ¡¿Por qué demonios aun de muerto tenía que cargarse ese humor y además de eso sonrojarse aun cuando sabía que Antonio no lo veía ni oía?! Era realmente estúpido- Felicidades…por la beca…

-No debí dudarlo…-Antonio tomó rápidamente su mochila y salió del salón con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro- Gracias Lovino…-dijo mientras seguía corriendo como si el diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo o algo por el estilo

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa bastardo?!- Decía Romano intentando seguirle el paso (aunque estuviera muerto, eso no le daba la habilidad de flotar ni nada por el estilo, ni modo a correr)

-¡Lovino! Se lo tengo que decir…- ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan emocionado? No sabía exactamente por qué, tal vez había sido ayudado por su Lovino desde el mas allá o donde quiera que estuviera, si, había recibido su ayuda para poder estar tan solo un lugar más abajo que él…un chico español falta de talento estaba en un lugar aceptable…orgulloso que su nombre estuviera justo debajo de la persona a la que amaba, ¿Por qué estaba tan confundido aquella mañana? Iría…definitivamente iría a Italia para hacerle ver a Lovino que era un chico que hubiera podido pararse orgulloso junto a él…si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho mientras estaba vivo...si le hubiera dicho que lo único que quería era alcanzarlo para que Lovino estuviera orgulloso de él

-¡¿A dónde vas maldito bastardo?!-gritó en vano mientras ambos salían a toda velocidad de la escuela- ¿¡Eres un maldito bipolar o qué?!

Ambos siguieron corriendo un par de calles más hasta llegar a una calle esperando al cambio de color en el semáforo.

-La tumba…-dijo entre respiraciones, preparándose para seguir corriendo- La tumba de Lovino…tiene que saberlo…-Lovino puso una cara de sorpresa…demonios ¡el tonto español aun seguía conquistándolo después de muerto! ¿¡Cómo podía decir eso con una gran sonrisa mientras iba corriendo como un loco de camino al cementerio?!

Los dos siguieron corriendo unas cuantas calles, hasta llegar a un conocido puente peatonal, solo faltaba cruzarlo y caminar una calle mas para llegar a donde se encontraba la tumba del italiano...tendrían que pasar por el puente. Justo en la esquina, en el comienzo de los escalones Antonio se detuvo…aun entre respiraciones entrecortadas intentando recuperar el aire de sus pulmones. Durante los tres meses había intentado todas las rutas posibles con tal de no pasar por aquel puente…pero ahora tendría que cruzarlo si quería llegar al cementerio lo más rápido posible

-Oye idiota… ¿no que traías mucha prisa?-dijo en tono burlesco mientras veía a Antonio parado con la vista fija en los escalones. Pasaron los minutos y la paciencia de Lovino se estaba agotando, maldita sea, ¿por qué había tenido que morir en un lugar tan público?-Bastardo si no te apresuras…- Lovino calló al escuchar el rechinar de unas llantas contra el pavimento, un coche se acercaba a una gran velocidad contra ellos, pero al parecer Antonio estaba demasiado sumergido en sus propios pensamientos como para darse cuenta del peligro

-¡Maldito bastardo muévete!- dijo mientras veía como el coche iba perdiendo el control y aun se acercaba a una gran velocidad- ¡Que te muevas con un carajo!- No importaba cuanto se le acercara parecía que Antonio no se movería de allí-¡ANTONIO!- Como si lo hubiese escuchado Antonio volteó en dirección a Lovino, entre espantado y sorprendido

-Lovi…-Fue lo único que logró pronunciar antes de que dicho coche se estrellara contra el comienzo del puente…justo donde ambos estaban parados.

_Dos tripulantes ebrios dentro del coche que iban a exceso de velocidad tuvieron un accidente hoy durante la tarde al chocar contra las escaleras de un puente peatonal, ambos tripulantes están recuperándose de las fuertes heridas en hospitales privados cerca de la zona. Se sabe que en la cera se encontraba un chico preparatoriano, quién perdió la vida durante el accidente. Las autoridades siguen investigando el accidente, verificando que la construcción del puente no haya sufrido mayores daños para prevenir accidentes futuros…_

=======UNOS AÑOS MAS TARDE ===========================================

-¿Has oído la leyenda de este puente Antonio?-decía animada una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes mientras iba en compañía de su amigo- Dicen que si cruzas el puente te traerá mala suerte

-¿Mala suerte?- contestó curioso el chico español, cabello ondulado castaño oscuro, piel bronceada, alto y con ojos color verde olivo, además de que resaltaba su atrayente sonrisa

-Si…hace unos años un chico se suicidó desde la parte alta del puente-dijo señalando hacia arriba- Y tres meses después, su novio murió en un accidente automovilístico al pie del puente…es por eso que los primeros escalones están más deteriorados que los demás

-Emma…no me vallas a decir que crees en esos cuentos extraños…además ¿en una historia normal no hablaría de un chico con una chica? Aunque no tengo nada en contra de las parejas homosexuales

-¡Es la verdad! Además dicen que han intentado tirar el puente por lo viejo de la construcción pero por una u otra situación nunca lo han tirado, ¿¡no crees que es emocionante, misterioso y romántico?!

-Pues yo no creo en las maldiciones ni nada por el estilo…además si esas historias realmente hubieran sido verdad solo hubieran sido coincidencia

-Pues si te crees tan hombre ¿por qué no lo cruzas? Dicen que aunque la construcción este vieja aun puedes cruzar de forma segura- Antonio se quedo viendo indeciso la construcción, pero no iba a negar que le gustaba desmentir los misterios y leyendas, así que asintió con la cabeza y con cuidado empezó a subir los escalones

-¿No vas a subir conmigo, Emma?- dijo cuando ya llevaba varios escalones y la chica solo lo veía desde el suelo

-¡Obviamente no! Yo sí creo en los rumores…así que sé hombre y sigue subiendo- movió sus manos para indicarle que siguiera subiendo. Antonio suspiró cansado, tendría que subir, cruzar y regresarse él solo, bueno algo tenía que sacar ganancia de algún modo… ¿o no? Así que retomo su subida

-¡Wow!…si la historia que cuenta Emma es verdad…una caída desde aquí sí que te mata al instante- Antonio se asomó del barandal viendo la increíble bajada. Después siguió caminando con total calma del mundo, al parecer el puente seguía siendo seguro

-Mierda…-dijo un chico italiano que iba en dirección contraria hacia donde él iba, su cabello era castaño y un divertido rulo sobresalía de su coronilla, sus ojos de un color chocolate y un tierno rostro que marcaba ternura (aunque trajera el ceño fruncido), un poco más bajo de estatura pero tal vez de la misma edad- Ese tonto de Feliciano espantado como una nena por un tonto rumor sobre el puente…

-Disculpa…-dijo Antonio captando la atención del otro- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?- preguntó Antonio, parecía tonto que le preguntará aquello a un desconocido…pero por extrañas razones sentía curiosidad por él

-¿Eh?- El chico italiano pasó su mirada de arriba abajo, intentando recordar si efectivamente había visto a ese chico…pero él no era muy sociable que digamos, por lo que descartó la idea, ignorando aquel sentimiento que había surgido al ver a Antonio

-No lo creo…- dijo el chico intentando retomar su camino, pero el más alto lo tomó del brazo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía aquella extraña necesidad de querer saber sobre aquella persona?

-No pienso decirle mi nombre a un extraño idiota como tú…-dijo un poco dislocado al sentir el apretón de su brazo…pero por extraño que se oyera, aquel contacto no había sido incómodo

-Oh…lo lamento, soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, 17 años, mi cumpleaños es el 12 de febrero*, soy acuario, me gustan mucho los churros, nací aquí en Madrid y me gusta mucho la pintura al oleo aunque no tengo gran talento en ello…-

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa bastardo?!- dijo un poco sorprendido, no todos los días chocas con un desconocido y te empieza a decir sus datos personales. Dio un suspiro pesado mientras que el tal Antonio lo veía curioso y con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro-Lovino Vargas…- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba levemente… ¡mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarse solo por decir su nombre a un desconocido?

-Ya veo…-Antonio se dio cuenta de que aun sostenía el brazo del menor- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡No soy un secuestrador ni nada! ¡No te hagas malas ideas! Solo subí para demostrarle a una amiga que el rumor del puente era falso y…-explico nervioso cuando soltó el brazo italiano-Lovino ¿verdad? ¿Pasas mucho por aquí?

-Me gusta esta ruta, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? Además la escuela a la que pienso entrar no está lejos y el cruzar este puente hace mi recorrido más corto-

-¿¡Oh en serio?!... ¿de pura casualidad no es Hetalia Gakuen?- preguntó curioso- Lovino volteó a verlo sorprendido dándole la razón.- ¡Yo también empezaré a ir a esa escuela este año! Tal vez nos veamos ahí Lovi- dijo marcando aun mas su brillante y cautivadora sonrisa

-¡Como si eso me importara!...nos vemos…-dijo aun sonrojado y retomando su camino

-¡Claro! ¡Te buscaré en la escuela Lovi!- dijo feliz Antonio

Estaba tan feliz…aunque no podía explicar porque exactamente, es como si…como si ya conociera a esa persona, sentía un sentimiento nostálgico pero al mismo tiempo alegre al ver a aquel chico, ¿un sentimiento extraño cierto? Tal vez en una vida anterior ambos se habían conocido o algo por el estilo, Antonio soltó una risita con ese último pensamiento, ¡eso era imposible! Daba igual por qué se sentía así…solo quería que las clases comenzaran para poder volver a hablar con aquel chico

-Lovino…-susurró mientras sentía como su corazón latía tan fuertemente, tal vez le esperaban muchas experiencias en su nueva escuela junto a ese chico, ¡pero qué alegría haber encontrado a una persona así! ¿Qué es lo que les esperará a este par de chicos? Eso es algo que solo el destino sabe.

FIN! ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *

* * *

**_*12 de febrero: No estoy 100% segura que esa sea la fecha oficial del cumpleaños de Antonio, lo encontré en internet pero en muchas páginas no venia la fecha, así que decidí tomar esta, si alguien sabe una fecha oficial dada por Himaruya hágamelo saber y con gusto lo corrijo n.n_**

Hikari: Fiuu~~ ¡por fin lo acabe! *se tira al suelo*

Lovino: ¿¡Qué demonios te pasó?! Tendrías que buscar un trabajo como guionista de telenovela barata =.=

Antonio: ¡Vamos Lovi no te quejes! ^-^ no te preocupes Hikari, me ha gustado…aunque durante una pequeña parte me pusiste como el malvado =o=

Hikari: Si jejeje…lamento eso, creo que me gusta verte de malvado (?) ok no jejeje, este fic me vino de inspiración… ¡así de la nada! XD así que espero que les haya gustado, últimamente he estado escribiendo un montón de drama así q pronto espero poder escribir algo con un poco mas de humor no se alarmen XD Bien ustedes dos pueden decir lo demás que yo ya me canse de decir tantas cosas

Lovino: *saca la tarjetita que le dio Hikari y empieza a leer sin mucho entusiasmo* gracias por leer el fin, recuerden pueden dejar sus reviews con comentarios y criticas, ya sea por amor-yaoi, foros, fanfiction o facebook, blablabla…dejen comentarios y críticas constructivas *hace bolita el papel y lo tira*

Antonio: *lee también una tarjeta* Hikari dice que lamenta hacer este fic cuando sabe que tiene uno a medias, pero fue inevitable; a los que no lo han leído, los invita a leer "la belleza del amor, el dolor del olvido" que ya está en su recta final…jejeje Hikari hace lindas tarjetas (por el momento solamente disponible en mi cuenta de amor-yaoi n.n. Ptonto aqui en fanfiction!

Hikari: Gracias Antonio, bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el fic y nos leemos en algún otro bye bye!

Dato curioso: Tenía muchas opciones para el cómo iba a matar a Antonio, sé que el auto no fue lo más original pero fue la que más me agradó (mis opciones iban desde un tiroteo, atropellamiento de tren, le cayera un vidrio o un piano y cosas así). Lamento lo cliché que se haya visto esa parte XDu, aun así espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
